


네가 충분할때까지 (Till you've had enough)

by hyoseumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top!Mark, Unsafe Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bottom!taeyong, ehhh hints of johnten if u're a shipper, i'm sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Nights are always cold when Taeyong doesn't have him at his side, so he'll be thinking all night long. The phone vibrates, will he look at the messages? Sleep is overrated anyway.[info] this work has been translated intorussian, bycallmeoyster!!





	1. (i.) take me places i never seen

**Author's Note:**

> dude i can't stop writting markyong smut i am ?? spechless,, what can i say, i'm this trashy person that makes mark very dominant and taeyong as a tiny little bitch thirsty of sex. enjoy it.  
> ps: it has one word that mark actually says in english so i put it in cursive so you can understand better!

The boys had recently travelled to Ukraine to shoot their next MV. The truth is everyone had been excited to receive the news and they had enjoyed their time, even though it was a job trip. Everyone was aware of how tired they would be when they had to return to Korea, but doing something you enjoy is never a chore.

NCT loved what they were, everyone in the same group. No one is lacking or being excessive.

 

However, two members of the famous idol group decided they will enjoy the trip a little more. Ten and Taeyong stayed a couple of days more in Ukraine, ready to do some sightseeing and have dinner at expensive places, with the money they had gotten with blood, sweat and tears.

 

It was already the last night of their stay in the foreign country and Taeyong was missing something, although he didn’t know very well what was. It was around midnight, both he and his friend were very tired. Ten barely fell asleep in 10 minutes, but Yong was still going around the bed, he was anxious.

He took a manga from his bag and began to read it, trying to distract the mind. But the vibration of his phone distracted him even more than the comic itself.

 

Little Lion Mark said: _hey, you busy?_

Writting…

Little Lion Mark said: _i know is a little late but i didn’t know a thing from you throughout the day and i wanted to know when you r arriving tomorrow…_

Taeyong Lee: _Don’t worry, I couldn’t sleep anyway…_

Taeyong Lee: _I will be there at 10AM, will you come for me?_

Taeyong Lee: _It’s weird when you aren’t around, ah…_

Little Lion Mark: _i can try, hyung~ but i can’t promise, you arrive too early orz_

Little Lion Mark: _i miss you too_

Taeyong’s heart twisted in his chest as he read that message, biting his lips while hiding a smile like he was a schoolgirl in love. Mark was his weakness, there was no doubt about that.

 

Taeyong Lee: _Can you talk?_

Taeyong Lee: _I wanna hear you…_

Taeyong Lee: A _lthough_

Taeyong Lee: _Don’t forget I am very mad at you because you left._

Little Lion Mark: _hahahaha_

Little Lion Mark: _why are you like this…_

Little Lion Mark: _also of course, i can go to the bathroom. everyone is sleeping already… call you in a bit_

Taeyong didn’t know why but he was very nervous. He could feel that urge in his chest just by hearing Mark’s husky voice at these hours at night. Maybe he was sinning of being perverted, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Mark saying a couple of things to him before going to sleep. Not that he was an animal in heat.

He got up from the bed, slowly, not to make any noise that could wake up Ten. He went to the bathroom too, the only place of that hotel room where he knew he could have some intimacy. Just passing through the door frame, he noticed his cell phone vibrating more than usual inside the pocket of his pants.

 

“Night, traitor,” Taeyong greeted Mark through the earphone, trying to hide a mocking laugh and achieving it. “I hope you are dying of cold in Seoul because I’m pretty fine here.”

 

“Traitor?” The younger bursted out of laugh. “Said who’s on his honeymoon with Ten…”

 

“Jealous?” The redhead licked his lips, taking a seat on a chair placed on a corner of the bathroom. “If you were here, we would sleep in the same bed.”

 

“Ah, you think so?” At the same time, Mark sat on a small, soft carpet that was placed behind the bathroom’s door. In case anyone wanted to come in. “I wonder what else we could do if I were there with you…”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know…” Taeyong became hard-to-get for a few moments, letting out a soft chuckle later. "I’m thinking of some things."

 

“Me too, to be honest,” Mark was curious of listening what Taeyong would like to say to him, but he was impatient for saying some things to him too. And it was because that had been his point since he had sent the first message. “I’m thinking I could… I don’t know… Start by kissing your neck, little by little… Biting you? Really hard, like you like…”

Taeyong shrinked when he heard that, letting out a choky, dry sigh.

 

“Mhn, Mark…” The older paused, trying to order the words in his head. “I wish you were here right now… Kissing you everywhere, you kissing me and touching me…”

Taeyong felt that burning sensation running through his body and making him tremble. He felt so many things just by hearing Mark's expectant breathing on the other side of the phone. He was holding back and knew he couldn’t do it for so long.

 

“I’m sure you are dying for my touch, right?” That cocky attitude again. “My tongue licking you everywhere… I just wanna touch you so bad, hyung…”

At this point the air didn’t reach his lungs, and Mark had only said two words. Unable to escape from this, he guided one of his hands to his own crotch, caressing it superficially above the pyjama pants. His cock was half hard so with a couple of jerks he got fully erect.

 

“Ah, I’m hard already…” He announced as if it were something special, slightly embarrassed. “What are you doing to me, Mark…”

 

“I’m touching you, rubbing my hands against your hips and kissing you everywhere,” Mark paused, Taeyong heard some weird noises on the other side, he would probably be stirring. "Making you want me so much you’ll literally die for my touch…”

 

“Mark,” Taeyong whimpered softly. “I need you inside, please…”

Taeyong was touching over the underwear at this point, tracing his boner with his hand and stroking his balls from time to time, squeezing them just enough to make him shiver. This wasn’t like having Mark to his side, but right now he was satisfied with what they had.

 

“Can I see you? Like… a videocall,” the redhead swallowed. “I wanna know how you masturbate when I’m not around.”

 

“No way,” Taeyong was restless at first. “I can’t do that, how I am supposed to look at you while I’m jerking off…”

 

“Just do it, please,” Mark talked in a softer, silky way. “I get so horny just by thinking on you touching yourself…”

Taeyong didn’t say a thing, getting off the phone from his ear but putting it back when he thought of something. He was perfectionist, so he had to get everything right.

 

“Wait, I have an idea,” Mark grumbled from his place, answering with a ‘mh’, like Taeyong could see him nodding. “I’ll be right back, give some love to your little friend meanwhile.”

 

Taeyong quietly returned to the room, he didn’t even bother to close the bathroom door. He looked at Ten, who was sleeping like a log, good. Therefore, he caught his backpack, rummaging through his own things. There it was, his Iphone holder. He always took it in all his trips, just in case nobody wanted to take a group photo for them. It was like a kind of selfie stick more than anything else, but it was good enough to fool around sometimes.

He came back to the bathroom and he closed the door very slowly, placing the phone on that thing and turning on the camera.

 

“You see me?” He whispered, scared that Ten could hear them. “I’m sitting on the floor so you can see me, my ass is like an ice cube…” He joked trying not to make a big deal of the situation, approaching to the screen to see something that looked like Mark, wrapped in a thin and weak light.

 

“Sexy,” the younger winked, positioning the phone far enough so Taeyong could see what he was doing, focusing his crotch. "I listened to you, see?" He asked figuratively, showing him the bulge under his light blue boxers.

Taeyong's eyes went out, feeling like his heart was going faster than ever and thinking how shameless was him despite being so young.

 

“From now on you’ll do everything I tell you, agree?”

Taeyong nodded, obedient as a puppy.

 

“Get off your pants,” the older nodded again, getting rid of all his clothes.

He looked out of the corner of his eye, Mark was smiling on the other side, focusing the camera from his mouth to his crotch. His boner went down and up, still covered by his underwear, Taeyong couldn’t stop looking.

 

“You… like what you see?” The redhead showed himself off a little, twisting his body just enough to give him a good view.

Legs open, his long fingers caressing his already hard dick and the other hand playing with his own testicles, squeezing just enough to make him moan in a very low voice.

 

“I do,” Taeyong smiled tenderly when hearing him, making Mark to smile too. “Close your eyes,” he ordered, being serious at this time, Taeyong was quick to accept.

 

“Imagine I’m behind you, kissing your neck and pinching your nipples while you feel my cock against your ass…” Taeyong bit his lips. “I whisper against your ear and stick my tongue in, moving it inside while I’m rubbing myself against you…”

The older boy opened his mouth to let out a hoarse moan, cocking his head and leaning against the wall. He hadn’t been able to avoid the urge, jerking him off very slowly, spreading the pre-seminal fluid around the tip of his hardness and all along it.

 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Mark ordered again, making Taeyong to snort with discontent. "You can’t, that cock is mine.”

Taeyong squirmed again, taking both hands off of his boner and placing them on his own thighs, impossible to keep them quiet.

 

“Mark...” He was thirsty, the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, gasping with pure nervousness. “Please, let me touch myself… I'll do anything.”

 

“Hands still,” Mark had a half smile in his face, Taeyong couldn’t see it because his eyes were still closed. “Or I'll fuck you without a warning when I see you. I'll stick it inside you without you noticing, so deep that you'll cry like the bitch you are.”

Taeyong's boner clenched in the middle of air, same with his hips, which moved up and down in a slight sway that he was unable to control. He circled his crotch with both hands, caressing the inside of his thighs and making the attempt of going down to his tight hole just to rub it a little.

 

“Fuck,” he complained. “I want your cock inside, in my mouth, in my ass, anywhere... Mark…”

Taeyong had his eyes closed, and his hearing became more acute because of that. He began to hear that wet sound, typical of when you masturbate. He knew that he had tempted Mark to that point he began to touch himself and he would be happy if it wasn’t because the other prevented him from touching. The next thing that came were some clumsy moans from Mark, making Taeyong to finally open his eyes without an order.

 

"Oh God, I'm dying to suck you right now..." Unable to touch himself where he wanted, Taeyong moistened his own fingers and began to stroke both nipples with the tips, his back arching because he was very sensitive in that place.

Taeyong was making Mark to lose control of the situation and that excited him, although it wasn’t what he wanted the most right now.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Mark put down the phone with his hand, focusing his vigorous boner, taking it by the base and giving it a good jolt. “You want this?”

Right after that question, he started pumping his cock at a gentle but fast pace, taking his time to run his hand up and down the length. Taeyong was hypnotized, he couldn’t stop looking at everything Mark was doing, eager and anxious because he wasn’t by his side right now. He wanted to be the hand that masturbated him and pulled out those moans, he felt even a little envy.

 

“You like it?” Mark’s voice was darker than before, like he was in the middle of the transformation that Taeyong had witnessed more than once. “I’m sure you are thinking of how much you want my fingers inside your ass, ah? To probe you at first and then fuck you restlessly… right?”

The redhead was squirming all the time, he wasn’t even able to touch himself and he couldn’t stop pinching his own nipples between the fingers, feeling how his body was constantly twitching. He had to win him over somehow, and he knew he would only win if he showed Mark how desperate he was.

 

“Please, let me…” His body slightly trembled, fault of despair. “I’ll be good, I promise…”

Mark just let out an almost inaudible ‘hm’, that was a signal for Taeyong to do what he wanted, bringing his hand up to his boner and delightfully rubbing him up and down.

 

However, it wasn’t enough, nothing was enough if Mark wasn’t around. Therefore, he put his fingers inside his mouth and wetted them with saliva, putting him on a show at the moment he had one of them inside. He opened his legs just enough to stick it in until one of his knuckles hit the muscle ring. His insides also trembled, contracting and loosening constantly.

 

“You are so pretty, fuck…” said Mark between sighs, on the other side of the phone. “I would do anything to fuck you right now, put your head on the ground and fuck you over and over until you come, damn…” Taeyong let out a low moan when he heard those words, he wasn’t able to think clearly as his hand came down his boner and he moved one of his fingers inside himself, it wasn’t enough.

 

On the other side, Mark was trying so hard to keep the phone in his hand without shaking it. If he kept seeing Taeyong like that, he would come before him. Not only because of that but because he also was really horny saying such things to him. He loved it when Taeyong made a show for him, that's when he revealed all his charms and became as erotic as in a porn movie.

 

“Mark, Mark…” Taeyong’s moans were soft but full of lust, exploring inside himself with two fingers at this point, his body reaching high temperatures. “I need you to fuck me, I need it now…”

 

Finally, Taeyong was only able to keep his eyes on the mobile phone, jerking off and sticking his fingers at the same time. His tongue was completely out and his mouth was stained with his own saliva, using it to spit on his erection, his hands making more noises.

He couldn’t hold back and Mark was getting worse and worse, touching himself with such energy. He couldn’t stop looking at him for a second, except for the moments when the pleasure was too much to handle he had to close his eyes and open his mouth to let out a choky moan.

 

“Hmf, Taeyong…” Mark was rubbing the palm of his hand against the tip, moving it around and moaning louder this time, just enough for Taeyong to hear him. “You’ll cum for me, _baby?”_

 

Taeyong nodded, hypnotized by what he had just been called, smiling with happiness. Mark never used to call him names since he was younger than him, but sometimes he let himself go in the moment.

He twisted his back against the wall, touching him faster than before and moving his fingers outside and inside his hole. The only thing that was heard in the bathroom were his plaintive moans, trying be quiet to the point that he felt he could cry at any moment. Some more jolts and his mind went blank, reaching the best orgasm he'd had in months, dirtying his entire abdomen and thighs with cum.

 

He placed both hands in his thighs after that, hair stuck to the forehead thanks to the sweat, chest going up and down erratically.

He opened his eyes —a little self-absorbed because he was still recovering from coming, to see how Mark was masturbating, trying to reach his orgasm.

 

“Fuck, Mark…” Taeyong sighed, licking his lips and catching the right moment Mark came letting of a large amount of cum with such strength, his abdomen trembling a few times.

His moans were music to his ears, hasty and slightly sharp, his breathing calming down little by little.

 

The silence lasted a few long minutes, Mark quit the videocall without a warning so Taeyong picked up the phone to check if he had really hung up.

 

“Are you okay?” The older asked on the other side of the phone, slightly worried.

 

“Yeah, I’m very good,” Mark let out a chuckle. “I quit the video because… How am I supposed to look at you after this, seriously…” Taeyong laughed softly, feeling that usual tenderness towards him.

 

“You aren’t the only one who’s ashamed, ya’ know? You made me dirty the floor,” Taeyong arched an eyebrow, biting his lips in the middle of a smile. “Besides, I’m sure I woke up Ten… What I’m going to say to him tomorrow?

 

“You can tell him I called you to talk and we ended up jerking off at 1AM,” Mark joked, though he talked in a very serious way, making the situation more comical. Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh barely making any noise, trying to be cautious.

 

“Sure you are a clown,” Taeyong sighed. “I hope you can endure a couple more hours without me, huh? All of this made me sleepy…” The older one was showing off again, getting all peevish for a moment.

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see you,” Mark whispered. “I’ll fuck you as soon as you get to Korea, I assure you.”

 

Taeyong swallowed at a threat of such magnitude, half smiling.

 

“I hope so.”


	2. (ii.) lord, its so hard for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad-mouthed boys and inadequate punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a second part and i wrote it i'm sorry in advance... also sorry if there's chronological errors i usually write at 3am

It was dawn when he had to catch the plane to Seoul. It was early in the morning, he was so tired that he couldn’t stand up, Ten was feeling the same way and even howled like a zombie. Ten had not mentioned anything about what happened two nights ago. But Taeyong knew he was aware of what happened. Or at least he liked to imagine he was.

 

Taeyong wasn’t a person of fetishes, or maybe he was? He often thought about it. He often thought if his somewhat masochistic tendencies were caused by something or he simply liked that kind of pleasure, _forbidden_. Even, occasionally, he had been excited by the idea that someone could see him or listen to him with Mark. He had imagined it hundreds of times in his head and never failed to make him horny.

The simple fact that Ten could know what he did the night before excited him so much that he couldn’t sleep in their travel back to Seoul.

 

He took his phone and looked at the clock, about two hours remained until his plane landed, he was restless. Very restless and very impatient, in fact. The previous night was only a bare consolation to resist those days that he was without Mark. Now that he thought about it, it had been a long time since they had a moment to be alone. Taeyong missed him so much, more than his own words could express.

He tilted his head and Morpheus welcomed him into their arms, something he would thank later.

* * *

It was nine in the morning and Mark was eating a couple of cookies in the kitchen, as a breakfast. He hadn’t talked at all with Taeyong during the previous days, but he really wanted to be the first to see him as soon as he arrived. He wanted that privilege.

He called their driver just a little earlier, about eight o'clock, asking him to _please_ , pick him up to go for Taeyong and Ten to the airport. He hadn’t slept too much and it was shown in the dark circles under his eyes, which were combined with the purple sweater he wore beneath his jacket.

 

For what he be dressing up so formally? He wanted to impress Taeyong, or rather, he wanted to arouse him in a way that only he knew. He wanted his mouth to fall at the floor as soon as he saw him.

Mark wasn’t _that_ stunning, but he was a little manlier than usual, maybe Taeyong would be totally dazzled out. Everyone knew what his hyung’s type was: handsome, strong, a role model; _dominant_. Taeyong liked to be dominated.

 

He put on some black and white moccasins that gave the special touch to the whole outfit and waited outside the apartment. He waited about fifteen minutes, until the driver deigned to stop and pick him up, he was on his way to see his lovely Taeyong.

* * *

“I am sooooo sleepyyyy…!” Ten shouted as soon as his feet touched the cold floor of Seoul, his mobile phone pointed four degrees below zero. “And so cold… It’s fucking freezing like shit, it’s so cold!”

 

Taeyong looked at him with frown brows, he had that face like something was rotten and hearing that foul language so early in the morning wasn’t definitely helping him. They were there, at the airport gate, with all the baggage they had brought back from Ukraine. Ten kept complaining, making up the scene even more comical.

 

“God, why you being so _noisy_ for?” The redhead answered back, raising his arm until he tugged one of Ten’s ears, waiting for him to be quiet for a few measly minutes.

 

“But you think this is normal? We’ve been waiting for **ten minutes** , for fuck’s sake,” he taped on the floor with both shoes, shrugging at the cold that reached his bones. “Ten fucking minutes, Taeyong!”

 

The taller one couldn’t help but mutter under his breath, remaining deaf and waiting patiently for the driver to arrive and take them to the goddamn apartment to get into his bed and sleep until the next day.

 

And thank goodness that he finally saw the company car stop in front of his nose, because he was about to lose his mind. He had never heard a person complain so much in such a short time. Taeyong narrowed his eyes and exhaled some hot air that turned into steam, giving the driver his suitcases and raising his eyes until he met a more than familiar person. It was Mark.

 

God knows the smile that laid on his face when he saw him. His heart jumped from side to side inside his rib cage, as if his chest was about to explode. Suddenly he was no longer tired but happy, very happy.

 

“What you doing here?” It was the first thing he asked as soon as he climbed into the car’s back seat, followed by Ten, who was still complaining –but greeted Mark. “I didn’t know you were coming…”

 

Mark tilted his head to look at him with those big eyes, black as coal. His smile was adorable; his cheeks rose so beautiful that Taeyong just wanted to kiss them non-stop. He had to hold back.

 

“I wanted to see you, so I came,” the youngster looked down, reaching for Taeyong’s hand to superficially rub its back, letting out a long and deep sigh.

 

Taeyong looked both ways, like he was really surprised that Mark, Mark Lee himself, was saying those kind of things to him. And in front of Ten. Had he gone crazy?

 

The car quickly started once their personal driver finished putting their suitcases at the trunk, taking the first right track that would take them to the main highway, heading to the apartment they all lived in.

Taeyong looked sideways at Ten, he was quiet, texting someone with his phone, probably one of the members of their group. He had that sleepy face, revealing himself, as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment with the phone in his hands.

 

Mark didn’t let go of Taeyong’s hand since he had got himself into the car, tracing small circular patterns on the back of his hand, knuckles, slender fingers. Bringing chills to Taeyong with so little that he didn’t know what to do. His cheeks were red, maybe it was fault of the actual heating of the car, or it was Mark’s fault.

 

“Mhn… you missed me?” Taeyong bit his own lips after saying that, suffering from momentary shyness.

 

Mark simply nodded, approaching to whisper on one of his ears, wishing that neither the driver nor their teammate would notice what he was about to do.

 

“Taeyong, I…” he let a sigh of hot air against Taeyong’s pinkish ear. “I can’t wait to get home…” he then spread his tongue out to lick his ear shell, catching the soft lobe between both lips and releasing it silently afterwards.

 

Taeyong’s whole being shuddered, shivering from his feet to his spine. Since when he had given Mark that power over him? Taeyong couldn’t help but dig his nails into Mark's thigh, trying not to make any noise, sighing as if he lacked air. How _weak_ he could be.

 

“Shush,” the older one raised his arm to put his index finger onto Mark’s thin lips, soft like cotton. “Don’t start it.”

 

Taeyong liked to pretend he wasn’t easy to get, that he wasn’t Mark's doll with which he could do whatever he wanted. Taeyong liked to play hard to get and, above all, taking the lead when he felt the situation was getting out of his hand.

He half smiled, watching out of the corner of his eye how the situation changed so suddenly: Mark had his eyes fixed on the snow that fell outside, reviewing the trees on both sides of the road. Still, his hand squeezing his own.

 

Taeyong let go of Mark’s hand, leaving a gap between them that was soon filled with his nape, which he gently began to caress, superficially, brushing his fingertips against Mark’ silky skin. However, it was only a strategy to caught his attention, his eyes barely looking at Taeyong, without even turning his head until he pulled out his brown hair towards him.

 

“Brat,” Taeyong pressured Mark’s head and put their foreheads together, standing very, _very close_. He felt the danger when he noticed Ten stirring in his side, he felt it _very close_ and that only put him on a limit he absolutely loved. “Pay attention to me,” he ordered more than pleading, attempting to kiss him but, smiling at the panicking expression Mark had on his face.

 

It was now when Taeyong felt more powerful, when the fire ran through his chest and burnt his throat, leaving him breathless. He pulled Mark’s hand away in a quick move, replacing it in a different part of his body: his thigh. Their legs stuck together since they sat in the car —Taeyong had done it intentionally, but now that hand was running up and down over Mark’s thigh, signal of possession.

 

“So you have the guts to tease me like that?” Taeyong whispered near one of his ears now, this time he was in charge.

 

“Hyung, don’t…” Mark tried to hide, slightly moving his body towards the car door, pressing his legs against the cold metal. The trip was getting way too long.

Taeyong’s hand keep following Mark’s moves, brushing his fingers on his inner thigh and rubbing it, the palm of his hand burnt like pure fire from _hell_. He was close to his crotch and, _oh God_ , how much he wanted to touch his almost fully erected cock.

 

“Getting horny with so little, uh?” He caught the younger’s ear between his lips, biting it smoothly. “The last time you were saying such dirty things, and now… You’re just a scared puppy,” he let out those last words in the middle of a sarcastic laugh, proud, conceited; poisoned by _power_.

His hand closer and closer to Mark’s crotch, the thin black pants forming a tent in between, Mark’s thighs were hard as a rock.

 

Ten moved against him again, the car slowed down and finally stopped, waking up their friend. Taeyong’s hand? Wasn’t touching Mark anymore.

* * *

“Yooo, Taeyong, Ten, wassup!” Johnny was euphoric as soon as his three friends entered the house’s front door.

Ten didn’t even notice a thing with the noise his friends were making as a way to welcome them. Both were very, very tired. They didn’t greet Mark because most of them had seen him in rehearsals through the week.

 

“Stop, baby don’t stop, stop, baby don’t stop,” Yuta hummed the top secret song that TxT had been recording in Ukraine during their stay, dancing around them.

 

Doyoung and Jungwoo waved and went to their respective rooms. Taeyong was grateful only the fourth half of NCT was at home, because he knew what kind of rest he would have had if all his friends were in the apartment; literally nothing.

 

“Johnny-yah~” Ten ran to the American boy, clinging to his neck and jumping, stuck to him like a monkey stuck to a limb. “Did you miss me _, fatass? Gimme a kiss!”_ Ten made a kissy face, blowing kisses into the air.

 

It was time to run away from them so Mark grabbed Taeyong by the arm and dragged him to the room he shared with Doyoung, locking the door.

 

“I’m so tired…” Taeyong yawned, throwing himself on Mark’s bed, face down. He let himself be drunk with the sheet’ scent, which smelled exactly like him: a mixture of sweat and Mark’s perfume.

He stirred up and stretched the muscles, resting both hands on the mattress as he was a _kitten_. He took a pillow and placed it under his own face, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Mark.

 

Mark sat beside him, specifically at the end of his feet, grabbing his skinny legs and placing them on top of his, giving Yong a good massage along them to soothe the pain of his body.

 

“You want to sleep? It’s still early…” Mark muttered, following Taeyong’s shape, delineating the curves of his body with his eyes, without losing a detail. “You must be really tired, hyung.”

Taeyong looked over his shoulder, cocking his head and squinting, giving him a cat-like look. Mark’s hands squeezed his cufflinks so delicately and softly that he almost felt his legs go _numb_.

 

“No, actually…” Taeyong rested both hands on the mattress, lifting his heavy body from it and dropping to his knees, placing one of his hands between Mark’s slightly opened legs. “What did you say last time…?” He paused, staring at the younger and hearing how he swallowed. “That you would fuck me as soon as I arrived in Korea…?”

 

“ _Fuck_ , Taeyong,” Mark didn’t need anything else to completely lose his head at that moment.

He grabbed Taeyong by the collar of the t-shirt and pushed him onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress hard. Taeyong, however, blinked faster than expected, certainly scared yet grinning after. It was so easy to put Mark right where he wanted.

 

“Fuck, shit _shit_ ,” Mark constantly whispered against his skin, going over his hips with his hands and kissing his neck again and again, licking him with his tongue, impregnating his skin with his own saliva.

 

“Language,” Taeyong warned, amused. He lifted his arse of the bed when Mark stroked his pelvis once again, driving his fingertips and leaving red marks on his milky-white skin.

 

“Get that fucking shirt off,” Mark grumbled like he was a kid, getting his hands under the black clothes and stripping Taeyong.

 

He felt the air flutter around him with such moves and his nipples became hard at the very moment, covering his chest with one hand and then, covering Mark’s mouth.

“Watch your fucking language, Mark Lee,” Taeyong straightened up, half sitting on the bed, Mark frowned in front of him. “Or you won’t get this,” he cocked his head and twisted his torso just enough to show off a little, giving him a full view, his small pink nipples looked tasty.

 

Mark didn’t say a word, instead, he kissed him. He caught his lips so savagely that the kiss hurt, his tongue slipped into his mouth and filled it with saliva. Desperate, thirsty; Mark couldn’t help himself when he had Taeyong right in front of him, trying to get him on his nerves as if that was _easy_.

 

He grabbed his hips again, placing his knees under Taeyong’s ass, running his hands over his chest and pinching his nipples momentarily, replacing his fingers with his tongue and using it to lick all over him.

 

Taeyong flopped down, his hands playing with Mark’s thin, soft hair, tiny strands falling on the bed. Heavy sighs escaped out of his lips because Mark’s tongue felt so, _so good_. Warm and wet, running over every centimeter, every millimeter of his skin.

 

“Mark,” Taeyong sighed on an absolutely desperate attempt of talking, his body trembling. “Mark, where you going…” He asked without asking, since the younger boy was going down, going down till his lips went over Taeyong’s navel and they reached the waistband of those tight leather pants.

It was dangerous, damned dangerous.

 

“It’s hot down here, isn’t it?” Of course it is, _fucking Mark Lee._ “You got me so hard coming back home… Now it’s your time to regret it,” Taeyong moaned so loud, trying to keep quiet with a hand over his mouth.

 

Mark pulled on his pants as if he wanted to rip them off, Taeyong thought it was so, so _unfair_ … He wanted to see his sun-kissed skin, he wanted to see the sweat drops going down his forehead, his neck, his collarbone… His body sinking in sweat and that scent hypnotizing him.

 

Taeyong didn’t even knew where he was at this point, his head was spinning around, Mark was kissing his bones and caressing him like he was made of porcelain; like he was his treasure.

 

“God, _your lips_ …” that was the last thing Taeyong could say when Mark ripped the last thing he was wearing, handing out kisses around his pubes and sniffing him like he was a dog. “No, Mark, I’m dirty…” he made use of such little strength he had due to the tiredness, taking his chin and trying to push him, running away.

 

“I don’t give a fuck,” Mark again used that foul language on purpose, Taeyong slapped him in the face at the very moment, without even thinking about it. It was very funny how the shifts changed and everything just _flowed_.

 

Taeyong’s smile didn’t fade from his face after that, Mark’s eyes were watery from the impact of his hand against his cheek and he looked so, so precious. How good was feeling powerful again, even though for a single moment.

“Legs up, now,” he ordered, Taeyong no longer wanted to resist, he couldn’t. He lifted his legs up with his own hands, spacing out, feeling shameless. Mark took him in his mouth, slid his lips down his length in a single move, Taeyong’s dick was wet with thick, hot saliva.

Taeyong almost cried out in pure pleasure, almost cried, _almost_.

 

He was feeling Mark everywhere. His hands, his lips, his tongue, everything and none at the same time. Arching his back wrapped up in flames, burning in the depths of the fire that Mark was.

 

But, Taeyong always wanted more.

“Mark…” Taeyong’s hands were tied up in Mark’s head, gently rubbing his ears sometimes. “I need you there… please… Lick me, please, _please_ …” Mark’s boner bumped in the air, his blood running fast through his veins. Since when he had taken off his pants?

 

His hands moved away from his pelvis to his thighs, grabbing the back of them and forcing him to raise his legs even more, to raise his hips until his tongue was _there_. He spat on Taeyong’s tight and sweet hole, making Taeyong to squirm just by hearing that sound. Mark stopped for a moment to pull off his purple sweater, almost fully naked. Only boxers were left.

 

“You wan’t it so bad, don’t you? It’s been a while…” Mark spat at the tip, grabbing his cock by the base and forcing him to keep his hips raised in the same way, saliva dripping down and wetting everything. “What should I use… My fingers or my tongue? I don’t know, hyung… Tell me…” Mark was a _fucking tease._

 

Taeyong was a mess, but not enough to stay still. He took Mark’s head with his right hand, firmly. He kept looking at him and pushed him till his lips were all over his hole, trying to get him to move them around. The friction made him to squirm, his body reaching a feverish temperature. And the next thing he felt was Mark’s tongue, getting fully inside. One, two, three, four times. Without stopping, without rest, fast and slow, sometimes licking him superficially and, at others, getting so deep that Taeyong could notice it was difficult for him to breathe. 

 

By now Taeyong didn’t care if others heard them, he just wanted to feel Mark everywhere. In fact, let them hear, let them hear _well_.

 

“Mark, Mark,” every time the younger heard to the moans in Taeyong’s lips all his body would shudder, eager to make him enjoy more and more, bobbing his head to suck his cock the best way he knew and then coming back to stimulate that place he liked so much.

 

“So pretty, so damn pretty,” Mark was mesmerized, Taeyong was flustered.

 

Mark moved quickly, reaching to kiss Taeyong again, letting him taste part of the pre-cum, letting him taste part of his being. Taeyong raised his arms tying them around his neck, and lifted his hips, feeling Mark’s hard erection against one of his thighs, so close he grew more impatient.

 

“When you gonna fuck me?” Taeyong was so bossy and demanding Mark sweetly laughed at him. “Don’t laugh,” he pulled Mark’s hair, delineating his chin and neck with the tip of his tongue, half-smiling. “Or I’ll make my way to fuck you.”

 

“That was hot,” Mark smiled again. “Not as hot as you tho.” And that was _cheesy_.

Mark laid Taeyong on the mattress and caressed him, going over him, letting that image to stick into his retina. And when his hands came back to his hips, Taeyong moved them up and down, rubbing his butt against his boner in such a nice way.

 

Mark looked at him, sighed like he was about to faint and then, _oh_ , he was inside. He felt him so damn good, so warm, so gentle. And Taeyong moaned like there was no one in the house, repeating his name like a mantra.

The pace was slow at first, then strong in the middle and after, fast like a _thunder_.

“Jesus, Mark!” Taeyong was going insane. “Jesus, fuuufghckk… God, Mark, Mark-” And then, his eyes. His eyes still looking at him like he was is entire world.

Mark was out of himself, but he was so hard trying to keep quiet.

 

“You want everyone to he-hear you in this house…?” Talking while fucking was very difficult. “Are you that slutty, huh?” He paused, even his tongue was sweating. “I’m the only one that can hear you.”

 

And in that moment, Mark raised his hand and played around with his tongue, Taeyong sucking his thumb. He ran his finger from side to side, Taeyong closed his eyes and licked messily. Then, he opened his eyes just a little, wet with joy and satisfaction, sunk in the ridiculous misery of what _pleasure_ was.

Mark let two fingers inside his mouth, took them out and in, over and over, and God knows how much he wanted to put that hand around Taeyong’s neck and _squeeze it_. But he was about to come anytime.

 

“Tell me who you belong to.”

 

“To you…” It was hard to speak, licking Mark’s fingers with such passion. “I am yours.”

He moved his hips up and down once more, erratically, quickly and disastrously; he couldn’t hold it back anymore until he reached his climax.

 

“Taeyong, Taeyong…” Mark was crying out of pleasure, his head against Taeyong’s chest, dirty of his own come but Mark couldn’t care less. He dug is nails into Taeyong’ skin and thrusted a bit more till he was done, till he came inside him and felt waves of heat hitting his body like daggers. He was _done_.

 

The silence lasted for a few seconds, Taeyong giving Mark time to get out of him and then feeling that warm trail of cum coming out from his insides. Mark never did that before but somehow it felt gross yet _so good_.

 

The younger one dropped all his weight on Taeyong’s sticky body, positioning both arms at his sides and lifting his tired body just to hug him. Taeyong lowered his head until he met his eyes, giving him that look as if he was about to cry. And then he brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed him right there.

 

“I love you,” he confessed for the very first time. “I really love you, _baby_.”

 

“I love you too, so _fucking much_.”

So Taeyong would have to scold him again later, for having such a dirty tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really quick i know


End file.
